Max's Mudpie
Max's Mudpie is an episode of Max & Ruby from season four. Characters Present *Max *Ruby *Grandma Summary Max wants to make a mudpie for Grandma, but Ruby takes action of continuous cleaning Max up because he will not look dirty when Grandma comes. Trivia *Max, Ruby and Grandma are the only characters to be present in this episode. * The blue outfit that Max wears resembles Donald's sailor uniform from Disney * One of the rare episodes in which Ruby gets dirty. Script Ruby: There you go, little flowers. Here's some water to help you grow big & beautiful. Max: Mudpie! Ruby:I want you to look your best because Grandma's coming over. & there's nothing Grandma loves more than a garden full of beautiful flowers. Max: Mudpie! Ruby:Max? (gasps) MAX!! Grandma's coming in a little while. She said she has a yummy surprise for us. Max: Mudpie! Ruby:Oh. no, You don't. You can't make a mudpie now! We'd better get you cleaned up before Grandma get's here! Oh, Yuck! (sighs) Come on! Whatever you do, Don't touch anything! Okay, straps down! Now, Hands up! Wiggle out of those mucky overalls! All right, Now let's find your face under all that muck! Eww! That's disgusting! You want to see how dirty your face was? Now give me those mucky hands. All right, Now let's get you into some clean clothes before Grandma gets here with her yummy surprise! Hurry, Max! There. That's much better. Now we have to go outside & get the backyard ready. Let's see. What else do we need to do? Oh, The birdbath is empty! There. Grandma love to watch the birds splash & play in the birdbath, & so do I. Max: Mudpie! Ruby:Oh, This won't do. The birdbath is all dirty. We don't want the birds taking a bath in dirty water, Do we? There, That's better. COMING RIGHT UP! will you hand me the hose, please, Max? Max: Mudpie! Ruby:Huh? Oh, no! Okay, Max! Upstairs we go again! You can't look like that when Grandma gets here! (sighs) Give me your hands. We have to hurry, Max! I still have to put some things out before she comes. Hands up! Wiggle out of your pants! NOW give me your hands! Oh, Yuck! Come on, Max! (sighs) You look much better now! What was I going to do? Oh, Of course! I was going to put this tray out so we're all ready for Grandma's yummy surprise! Come on, Max! & try to stay clean this time! There we go. Doesn't it look pretty, Max? Max: Mudpie! Ruby: I told you, Max, This is no time for mudpies. Oh, I nearly forgot to pour water in the water glasses! Grandma loves water. Did you know you're supposed to drink 8 glasses of water every day, Max? (sighs) Water's very, very good fo you! Oh. I'll go fill it up in case Grandma wants a second glass of water. Remember, It's your job to stay clean, Okay, Max? Thanks! Max: Mudpie! Ruby: There! Now Grandma can have as much water as she likes! (gasps) ax, Did you drink all 3 glasses of water? Max: Mudpie! Ruby: (sighs) What have you done now? (gasps) Oh, No! (chuckles) LOOK AT YOU! I thought I asked you to stay clean. (sighs) All right, Max! 1 more time! I just hope we can get you cleaned up before Grandma get's here. You can't look like this when she brings her yummy surprise! OOF! Oh, no! Look at me! I look even worse than you! Oh, This is terrible! Come on, Max! If we hurry, We can both get cleaned up before Grandma gets here. Let's go! Grandma: Yoo Hoo! MAX! RUBY! Ruby: Oh, too late! Hi, Grandma. Grandma: Oh, I see you're all ready for my yummy surprise! Ruby: All ready? All messy, you mean. Grandma: Yes, that's perfect. Ruby: (gasps) Grandma? Grandma: This special treat can get kind of messy, so it's always a good idea to wear clothes that are already dirty. Ruby: Really? What's the treat? Grandma: It's my double fudge chocolate pie! Or, as I like to call it... Max: Mudpie! Gallery bandicam 2020-01-17 05-39-59-548.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-00-607.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-02-162.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-03-307.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-04-938.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-09-100.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-13-096.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-19-912.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-35-911.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-44-692.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-47-855.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-51-986.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-40-56-621.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-04-918.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-19-665.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-23-827.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-25-570.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-25-798.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-27-475.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-27-681.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-27-898.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-28-135.jpg bandicam 2020-01-17 05-41-39-519.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4